


earpods

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, just woosang arguing 24/7, poor jongho lol, someone pls save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: in which Wooyoung forgot to return Yeosang's earpods but blamed Yeosang instead, saying he already returned them and Yeosang forgot about it
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	earpods

**Author's Note:**

> finally started another series hehet ✌ just challenged myself for a 30 days drabble, not sure if I can do it properly but at least starting is half the battle, right? 😆
> 
> anyway, you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892) 😉

"I told you I already returned it to you!"

"Yeah if you did then why can't I find it anywhere??"

Seonghwa walked into the living room and frowned at the noises. He sat next to Jongho who dazed off at the couch and asked, "What's with them? It's freaking 6 in the morning,"

"Yeosang-hyung asked Wooyoung-hyung to return his earpods but Wooyoung-hyung said he already returned them. I woke up to the noises of them arguing and dragged myself here," Jongho answered.

"Why did he borrow them though? Isn't Wooyoung has his own?"

Jongho just shrugged his shoulder.

"Which one is telling the truth? You're roommates with them so you probably have any idea?"

"Of course I'm not. It's not like I stick with them 24/7," Jongho yawned and put his head on Seonghwa's lap, trying to get a little bit more of sleep.

Meanwhile, Wooyoung and Yeosang were still yelling at each other in their room.

"Do you want to bet? If I find them in my territory because I haven't return it to you, I'll give you a hundred thousand won worth of your favorite chicken set coupon!" Wooyoung lifted up his pinky finger to Yeosang.

"Fine! And if I find them in my territory, which means you already returned it, I'll buy you a new airpods!" Yeosang intertwined his pinky finger with Wooyoung's and furiously picked a set of clean clothes from his closet then walked to the bathroom, decided to take a shower.

Wooyoung clicked his tongue at his best friend. He plopped his body onto his bed and frowned when he felt his sheet popped free from his bedding. Sighed, he sat up and started to put the edge of the sheet back into place.

As he continued tidying his bed, he felt something poked his fingers at the little space between his bed and the wall. Wooyoung frowned, he pushed his fingers a little bit deeper and tried to pull the object free.

Wooyoung froze when he saw the little thing in his hand. He quickly took his wallet from his bag and dashed to the front door leaving the dorm, unaware of the confused look Seonghwa and Jongho sent to him.

Fifteen minutes later, Yeosang walked from the bathroom and entered his room to find it empty, Wooyoung was nowhere to be seen. He peeked to the living room and asked the oldest member who still had the maknae's head on his lap.

"Where's Wooyoung?"

"I don't know, he left in hurry when you were showering,"

"At this hour?" Yeosang frowned, as they didn't have any schedule that day and he knew that Wooyoung didn't have any plan to go outside. Seonghwa just shrugged his shoulder.

Yeosang decided to lay back on his bed and played some games on his phone. He spent almost ten minutes focused on his phone when Wooyoung suddenly entered their room, panting.

"Where have you been?" Yeosang asked.

"Buying...some snacks," Wooyoung managed to answer between his breath.

"You crave them so much that you dashed from the dorm?"

"It's yours," Wooyoung gave the bag to Yeosang.

"Huh?"

"I bought all your favorites,"

Yeosang peeked at the bag full of snack, and frowned when Wooyoung was indeed only bought his favorite snacks. He rummaged through the packs and hummed in confussion when he found a familiar thing burried under all the snacks.

Wooyoung saw it and slowly approaching their door, his phone already on his hand.

"Wait, could it be..." Yeosang wasn't able to finish his sentence because his phone suddenly vibrated, a confussion look flashed on his face when he saw he got a message from Wooyoung.

Yeosang looked at Wooyoung before he opened the message: his favorite chicken set coupon.

Yeosang was about to open his mouth when Wooyoung beats him first.

"Sorry, it was slipped between my bed and the wall...I'll send the rest of the coupons later!" Wooyoung shrieked and opened the door to run for his life when he saw Yeosang threw his bag full of snacks and his phone to his bed, and started to run chasing Wooyoung.

"Jung Wooyoung, you're so dead!"

Seonghwa and Jongho just laughed at the scene as Wooyoung's shriek could be heard at the entire dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> kindly leave kudos and comment if you like this story, pretty please? 😘 also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)
> 
> and thank you for reading! stay safe and healthy, atinys! 💕


End file.
